TDI pokemon: Courtney's quest!
by paulinaghost
Summary: This is another pokemon cross over and this time the main charator is courtney. I will need help for later chapters so heres number 1! Enjoy and review please. If anyone wants to add ideas please do.
1. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. After reading some pokemon fics and looking over this old story,I've desided to continue on with this story. Like before with this story I'll need some help from readers for story ideas. Hopefully I'll be able to contiue on this time. Just answer some questions below to help me get started.__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Who should courtney's partner pokemon be?It dosen't have to be a normal starter.**

**Who she travel with someone?If so who?**

**Who should her rival be?**

**Who should her team be?**

** Do you like shiney pokemon?**


	2. Chapter 3

**I got a snow day this friday! Hey everybody,I'm glad so many people reviewed my chapter and gave me a couple of ideas for pairings. I myself,like fanon couples over the normal ones at times but there will be some canon couples here and like I promised I'll do the best I will be mostly courtney's POV.I'm sorry about the bad sentences. This computer is acting stupid and keeps messing up the sentences eveytime I save,then when I fix them. I acts stupid again.**

**I do not own Pokemon or The total drama franchise. If I did it be real boring.**

* * *

"Courtney! get up or you'll be late to meet the ."My mom called. I was already up but just trying to decide what Pokemon in the ranch to take with me. My family owns a Pokemon ranch so I already know alot about the Pokemon to catch in area, we also have Pokemon from other places that people come to buy or want us to raise for was the day I was gonna start my journey as a pokemon trainer.I'm gonna go with 4 of my friends from school."I'm already dressed mom,I'll be down in a minute."I replied. "Eve"said snowball my evee,mom got her for my birthday last week. My 2 friends Bridgette and gwen had Eevees also but Gwen's has a blue highlight on its head she gave it and its fur is naturally a darker brown the other Eevee,and has a shy personality,its name is Dusk. Gwen is gothic but not a mean one as some people stereotype,but if you get on her nerves though she can be,she loves dark and ghost pokemon. Bridgette's Eevee is a light sandy brown with a calm personality,named is a very friendly surfer girl and the most mellow person you could ever is a vegetarian and really wants to catch some water and grass pokemon and be a pokemon breeder. Mine is chalk white all over,which reminds me of winter snow,so I named her snowball.I myself am a strong and organized girl,though people call my attitude bossy,I just think of my attitude as take charge."Wanna travel around with me snowball?"I asked her. She climbed into my backpack,stuck out her head out and said"E Eevee"with a smile on its face.I took this as a yes and went down stairs. I had already packed toothpaste,a sleeping bag,toothbrush,some chocolate,extra shoes,pads,foods,tent if it rains,socks,and I got throught the door mom said"Bye sweetie,remember don't talk to strangers,look both ways before crossing the street,change you pa--"I cut her off cause Bridgette and Gwen were already in the doorway,both motioning me to hurry up."I know all that mom,thanks for reminding me."I tried to hide the annoyance in my voice.I love my mom but sometimes she worries to much about me.I'm the most responsible person I know!"Geoff and Trent are already waiting at Rowan's lab."said gwen. "How'd they get there already?"I asked. "Guess will have to ask them when we get there".bridgette said while shurgging. "Ok then,lets get going berfore they run out of pokedex."We all got on our bikes and rode down route 201. This journey was gonna be a challange for us all but I've always love a challange.

* * *

**Okay,now there off. I know theres some things I forgot to mention. all of them are 16 like in the show.2.I didn't mention what there all out doing. Courtney wants to be a trainer,Bridgette wants to be breeder and I wasn't sure what to have Gwen do so lets just call her moral support for the do you think gwen and bridgette's pokemon team should be? The bad guys will be revealed later on. I know this was short but its the most I can think up at the moment....Read and Review please. **


	3. Before things really get going

**Ok. Now thanks to a certain: ZaneKazama001 I need help thinking up 8 OC gym leaders and elite four.**

**List the following.**

**relation with the gym leader meaning are they their cousin,brother,sister,etc.**

**appearance**

**name.**

**pokemon.3 to 6**

**personality.**

**hair color.(It dosen't have to be regular cause not many on that show have normal hair.)**

**Oh! I almost forgot to ask what pokemon starters should Trent and Geoff have?**


	4. A pyro enemy and a lizard friend

**This story will be in courtney's POV through out. All these reviews have been loads of this will continue to go well. **

**Sorry. the computer's saver screwed this up again! please try and read this the best you can. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**"**hey dudettes,glad ya made it."said geoff to us as we came up.

"how'd you guys get here ahead of us?asked gwen.

"We didn't wanna wait in line for our pokemon,so we got up early to be the first here."said trent.

"Hello there,I wasn't expecting anyone here for another*looks at watch*

"Now who wants to go first?" "I do!" said all went inside and saw 6 little pokemon on the people complained about not likeing that they could get starters from other regions,so now you get all the basic starter to choose from. Treecko,mudkip,torchic,totadile,cyndaquil,chicareta(**a/n:sorry I forgot how to spell some of their names)**piplup,chimchar and turtwig.

The pokemon seemed all over ther place,either burning something they shouldn't or trying to steal the others food but treecko was just sitting on the side behaving and seemed happy to see eveyone.I had a feeling trent would pick him.

"I'll take the treecko."He said like I guess.

"I'll take totodile."geoff.

"Very good choices,their definetly the most--"he uncle,do you have my pokemon ready for me?"said a voice I recognized all to well .

Duncan's the annoying school bully who loves playing pranks on people(mostly me) with his friend school'jock' and I use the term jock loosely seeing as he stinks at everysport their use to date gwen for a while but they split up when she caught him cheating with I found out and with the help of izzy,we snuck into his house and dyed his mow-hawk hair a perminant rainbow had to shave his whole head bald and even though its back he has hated us ever since.

"Hey there princess,malibu,and sunshine."duncan said with a smirk on his face.I just rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"I've told you before, you don't get a whole team right off bat."said something struck me and I'm guessing gwen to.

"Your related to the Professor?she asked him.

" while looking at the pokemon he seem to be grining at his gaise,I saw a chimchar burning someones lad coat."Hey! Cut that out you naughty monkey"an assistant screamed but all the chimchar did was snicker and shot ember at him.

"Ok.I'll take that chimchar there then".duncan a pyro would pick a fire chimchar was restrained and put into a pokeball. "I think I'll name it blaze."said he got his pok-e-tech and ran off.

"I see you already know my nephew,so are you girls ready to pick your pokemon?"Rowan asked

"No. we are gonna use the Eevee we have."I all got our gear and headed first thing I wanted to do was train really dosen't have much training cause much like starting out the journey,I didn't want to do anything to late or to is only level went to gwen and bridgette's Eevees.

"Where do you think we should start catching pokemon?"asked gwen.

"l heard that the first gym leader is a rock type trainer so we should find either water or grass types first. I informed them.

"I've heard theres budew on route 204 out side jublife City, plus a fishing about there first."said Trent

"Good thinking man"said geoff as he chased his totodile,that decided it wanted to run around with geoff's hat on.

We made sure to keep up with them so they wouldn't get far things were looking good at the moment. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**And it stops there! glad I could up date when I said I could. I got no school Monday seeing as,I think there trying to get things straight for the new of everyone stereotype I never understood what the word "prep"or preppy" was,so I looked it up on yahoo answers and turns out it never was suppose to be a stereotype for us to be a term to describe the style of clothing kids who attended Prepatorial schools schools like those it was kinda like a business school that was really strict on bad kids and taught them how to behave more mannered,and were expected to act that way where the goody-goody thing came years went on the price for admission went high up so you'd need alot of dough to even get through the where the"preps are all loaded "came course how hollywood defined the all the rich back then in movies was as snobbish and why they call preps"stuck up".I'm not saying alot of rich people aren't like that today but not ALL of them are,take people like:Will Smith and Ellen dosen't shove her beliefs down your throat,definetly not selfish and Will dosen't go around kicking people or acting like hes better then air.**


	5. new team members and odd catches

**Hey there everybody! I'm glad some of you guys are liking this story so far. Please remember that as a story,everything isn't gonna happening instantly. I'm trying to improve my writing skills and my story telling skills as well. I've been trying to include everyones ideas so no one feels left out. You guys/girls have lots of good ideas which should make for a decent story if I plan this all right. In a way I'm a little like the love child of Courtney and Justin's personality:I'm a bit lazy but not so much I wanna come off that way,and I'm a tad bit of a Hippocratic person..I'm also no genius on many things but I'm not a complete dummy either. ____________________________________________________________________________**

On the way to Jubilife City we were attacked by many bidoof,starley,shinx,and geodude.

It was annoying but good practice for all our was really leveling up was at level 12 already, that was 1 level ahead of Gwen and Bridgette's Eevee. They all knew sand-attack,tackle,bite and double-edge. Ass forGeoff'ss bubbly totodile it knew:scratch,tackle,and watergun. Itt was level 13 which made me a bit jealous but I didn't say anything. He is one my best friend after all.

Trent's treecko was pretty was really sweer natured and seemed to like Gwen's Eevee a lot. Its was level 13 and knew. It knew bullet seed,take down,pound,and quick attack..

It was clear out of the whole group Trent's Treecko was strongest and likely to evolve first. We had made it to route 204 and were fishing when we heard russeling in the bushes and then heard something go.

"Krrr tot tot" "wum ple ple"dusk and taz(totodile's new name) got curious and went over to check it out. "tot kricketot" said this odd little bug Pokemon that came out the bush along with what looked like a large pink caterpillar with yellow eyes and 2 little horns on its head.

I pulled out my poked ex to check them out. **Pk Dex: wumple,the worm bug targeted by bird Pokemon,it desperately resists by releasing poison from its tail spike.**

**Pk-Dex:Kricketot. The cricket bug Pokemon ,Whenever it stumbles,its stiff antennae clack with a xylophone-like sound.**

The wumple looked soooo cute and I could use it to fish with,without getting it eaten of course. "I want that wumple! Snowball,use tackle then bite it!" "E Eevee"she barely got to it before it rolled out the way quickly and used string shot to tie up her front legs. "Dusk,help with sand-attack"shouted Gwen. So much sand was in the wumple's eyes it couldn't see and ran into a tree. "Thanks gwen"I said. "No problem"she replied. My Eevee quickly got itself out the sting and tackled the wumple 3 times. Effective but a bit unnessasary. She kinda takes after me a bit when comes to aggression.

While all this was going on Trentt had sent hisNedd(treecko's new name)after the otherPokemon..

"Use bullet seed!"said Trent. "cko tree" said Ned as it shoot while running after its opponent. It caught up in no time. "Go poke ball!"said me and Trent as we tossed our poke balls at th bugs. After a few shakes the both captures were successful. "Good job court"said Trent. "Thanks Trent".I said with a smiled. I remember having a crush on Trent when I was younger,as well as Duncan for some reason but neither seemed like things I could see working out. Trent and me have little to much in common and Duncan was to much not my type. I'm not all that sure on what 'my type' is to be honest. Mom says that who ever I'm destined to be with, is all up to fate. I personally think fate is a load a crap little kids believe,like the tooth fairy. Even though I don't believe in fate I believe in hope,and all I'm hoping for now is to catch some water Pokemon with my -"Dudette your line is moving!"shouted Geoff. "Oh shit I forgot it was still cast!"I started pulling the line hard to get whatever was really putting up a fight. It was a....________________________________________________________________________________**This is were you decide whats on the other end. Thank you for reading. Sorry theres not a lot of dialogue.I hope you let your friends know of this story. I think I could of made up some way better names then I pokemon do you think they should catch next?What should they name it?I'm thinking of making Team rocket or Galactic come in soon.I'm thinking either eva and noah or katie and sadie or Chef and Chris.**


	6. how'd that get here?

**OMG! Has it really been a whole 2 months since my last update? Sorry to fans of this story for the delay. I had writers block and as I mentioned in my last entry,I tend to be lazy. ...and forgetful. I'll try to update a lot more often**

**I do not own any of the total drama franchise. It belongs to teletoon.**

" Ri! Ri!" shouted what looked like a rilou. I've seen them on tv but they aren't supposed to be in this region. Weird. It was panting and flailing around scared out its mind. "calm down little dude"said Geoff in a calming voice. It just looked at him and look back at the lake I just fished him out of with a scared look on its face. Then ran up a tree. "lou ri lo" it said shaking. "What do you think got it so scared?" asked Bridgette. "I don't know but doesn't it seem odd it was in the water to begin with?"replied Gwen

"Thats what I was thinking too" I said "Guys look!" shouted Trent. We all turned around and noticed something big and red rising out the water just a few feet from us. "GRRRY!" roared the now fully risen up gararodos a pink bump on its head."It looked anger at perilous and started blasting hydro pump at it. "Rilou!" it screamed as it was hit and came falling from the tree,but I caught it before it hit the ground. "Let's get out of here!" said gwen as Garados seemed to be advanceing on pokemon are strong but not strong enough to fight a full grown killing machine like that. Just as I was running,something told me to look behind myself and I saw Garados's hyper beam hitting the ground a few feet from me,this sent me flying through the air. "AHHH!"I screamed.

"I can't die like this! I still don't have a badge or boyfriend yet!" I thought to myself as I saw the ground coming at me fast and Rilou still in my arms. Then out of no where.. "chuck use vine whip!" said a voice I never heard before. Sone type of yellow vine wrapped around both me and Rilou,then put us safely on the ground.

"Courtney! Are you ok?"said Bridgette. "Yeah, who saved me?" "That guy with a yellow chikarita." said gwen poiting a guy standing behind me. Frist thing I noticed was how hot he looked with clear and smooth looking skin and dark ocean blue eyes. I couldn't tell if he was dark skinned or just really tan.

"Hi I'm Justin"said the guy in a voice that made me think of boy bands for some reason.

"Chi chiko"said the yellow chikorita by his side that I just now noticed. "Oh and this is chuck my chikorita I just got it recently. It was a sunny yellow and had a chocolate brown leaf one its head. "Thanks for the rescue from..."I then remebered that we may still be in shooting range of the mad dragon/water pokemon.

" Don't worry it swan away already" said trent who must of noticed the look on my face. "Good" "So you is your pokemon ok?" asked Justin. Rilou was shaking and coughing water. I better get it to a center.

"We better get it to a center". Said bridegette.

Luckily a pokemon center wasn't too far came to and we talked with him whille our pokemon were healing. Turns out he was the same age as us and had also started his journey recently. Other then just chuck, Justin has a growlite named bingo and wants to be both a coordinator and trainer. He is from the johto region,which explains why I haven't seen him from around here.

"Your pokemon are ready for you now"said nurse the joy. "Thanks"me and my friends said.

"Eevee!"exclaimed snowball with joy. I'd have to think up a new name for my wumple.

"Nurse, whos pokeball is this?"I asked "Your rilou's" she replied. Oh yeah, I put it in a pokeball so I could run to the center faster...OMG I got a new 2 new pokemon in one day! "Guys I got a 2 new pokemon! But what this rilou belonged to somebody else?" "If it belonged to someone else it would be able to stay in the pokeball when you put it in." stated bridegette. " I don't know about you guys but I'm tired and its getting late so I'm going to bead.**(A/N:they have bedrooms in the centers). **"Me too"said trent as he followed gwen. I was starting to feel sleepy myself with all thats happened today. I could hardly sleep from anticipation for the next days challenge now that I have at least 3 pokemon and all in strong variety;Eevee the normal type, wumple the level 13 bug type after checking it out,I know rilou is a girl level 14 fighting/steel type that knows take down,low kick,leer,and u-turn,with a brave nature.

Tomorrow were taking on a gym leader.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was gonna last week but I was feeling a bit sick. Please those who wanna know and for me to remember, heres the pokemon of who.**

**Courtney-Eevee aka snowball, a wumple,rilou. Gwen-Eevee aka dusk, bridgette-Eevee aka seabiscuit**

**Geoff-totadile. Trent-treecko and crikotot.**

**So bridegette,gwen,and geoff are the ones who need some new pokemon soon. I more or less know what I think justin's pokemon will you think he should travel with them? What kind do you think he should have**


End file.
